wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
WrestleMania 31
|} 'WrestleMania 31 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Eden is knocking on Triple H's locker room. Kane slams his hand on the door and tells her this office is off limits. He tells her to leave and he's got to prepare for the battle royal.' 'Backstage, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble are talking. Noble can't find the sugar for his coffee. The original Stooges Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson appear and say they were using the sugar for Mr. McMahon. Noble gets an attitude but says they have to walk off because Seth Rollins needs them.' We go to commercial. 'During the match, Shelley goes after Tyson who is trying to hit Sabin with the Tag Team Title. Natalya stops him and tries to slap him but Shelley grabs her hand. Kidd takes advantage and attacks Shelley with the Tag Team Titles for the disqualification. The crowd boos.' 'After the match, Sabin kicks Cesaro in the head and goes after Tyson who runs up the ramp. Natalya yells for Kidd and he stays on the stage where it's safe as the crowd continues to boo. Sabin looks at Natalya and gets Shelley up. He goes under the ring and gets a table, a chair, and a ladder. The crowd cheers. He and Shelley pick Cesaro up and hit him with the Skull and Bones. The crowd cheers as Sabin puts Cesaro on the table. Shelley grabs a chair but Natalya picks up the chair and tries to protect Cesaro as Kidd watches everything from the stage. Shelley grabs Natalya as Sabin goes up the ladder and tells Kidd to watch the action. Sabin jumps from the ladder and comes crashing down on Cesaro. The Motor City Machine Gun's music hits as the fans chant for them. Shelley puts Natalya down and she goes to check on Cesaro as Shelley and Sabin pose for the fans.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Eden is with Lars Alexandersson and Victoria. She asks Lars how he is feeling. Victoria interrupts Lars and asks what kind of question is that? Eden says she is just doing her job and Victoria tells Eden to come up with better material...in fact she will do the interview for her. Victoria pushes Eden aside and grabs the microphone. She asks Lars when he will do after he defeats Andersen in the ring tonight. Lars thanks her and says he will celebrate like he has never done before. He says Andersen will have a taste of what he is capable of doing when a Championship stands between him and his dreams. He warns Andersen that he will not like the outcome of the match and tonight is still young but he will leave WrestleMania as the World Heavyweight Champion in order to conquer his respectful place as the "King" and "Commander" of the WWE. Victoria kisses him and the two leave together as Eden looks on.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Rusev is warming up. Lana appears and says something in Russian, apparently apologising. She says she will never show compassion again. Rusev says something back and then says he will crush John Cena and America will die tonight.' 'Backstage, Eden thanks Andersen for the time and asks what is going on in the head of the Champion just hours away from the big Title match with Lars. He stops for a bit and tells Eden to leave the interview area. Eden goes to leave but Andersen tells her he was just joking and hugs her. He says tonight he is in a great mood. He is going to defend his title in the biggest stage of them all. He is going to shut up his brother once and for all and if The Authority comes in...well...he will just have to beat the odds. He says he doesn't care anymore what happenes because it's not a question of will it? Is just a question of when? He says he has been the World Heavyweight Champion for 105 days...he won the title, the day it was brought back. He says he challenged the likes of Triple H, Cesaro, Curtis Axel and Dean Ambrose. He is not going to lose tonight and if Lars is the "King" and "Commander" he would like to introduce him...to the World Heavyweight Champion. Andersen smiles and kisses Eden in the forehead and thanks Eden for the time as she looks on.' End of the Pre-Show. 'WrestleMania 31 Main Show:' 1) After the match, we get replays and come back to Bryan celebrating as fans join him with a big "Yes!" chant. We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Orton is going nuts from how he connected with the RKO. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, DX is relieved at ringside but Sting and Triple H are both still down. They come in to pull Triple H off Sting. Shawn makes sure the nWo doesn't come through the ropes but they're looking on. DX pulls Triple H to safety as the nWo checks on Sting. Both groups stand in opposite corners and stare each other down for a big WrestleMania moment. Triple H approaches and tells DX to back off. Triple H extends his hand and Sting meets him in the middle of the ring for a shake. They show each other espect as DX leaves first and Triple H's music plays. The nWo gives it up for Sting as fans pop.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Show's music hits as we go to replays. Show goes to ringside and grabs the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal trophy. It's heavy but Show manages to hoist it up for his WrestleMania moment.' 'Backstage, Maria Menounos is with the new Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan for comments. Pat Patterson, Roddy Piper, Ricky Steamboat, Ric Flair and Bret Hart all walk up and congratulate him. Bret leads everyone in a "Yes!" chant until Ron Simmons walks up. Maria asks if he was an Intercontinental Champion and he says, "DAMN!" Simmons walks off and they finish chanting.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Kharma's music hits and she interrupts Nikki Bella's celebration. The crowd cheers as Kharma heads for the ring. Nikki stands her ground in the ring as Brie comes in. Kharma reaches the apron and gets in the ring. Nikki holds her title up but pushes Brie Bella into Kharma and gets out of the ring. Kharma grabs Brie and hits her with the Implant Buster. Kharma starts to laugh as Nikki holds on from the ramp.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, he gets the STF applied again. Lana ends up getting on the apron to distract the referee. Rusev accidentally knocks her off the apron and Cena nails the AA for the win.' '7) After the match, Cena begins the celebration as we go to replays. Rusev throws a fit in front of Lana as a trainer checks on her. Rusev leaves by himself upset as Cena celebrates with the title.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Andersen connects with a spear and Victoria freaks out on the outside. The referee counts but Triple H pulls the referee out of the ring and Pedigrees him. Andersen comes outside and the two have a stare down. The crowd chants for Andersen as Lars recovers in the ring. Andersen comes back to the ring and dodges a kick from Lars and sends him into the corner. He gets on Lars and starts punching him over and over again. Victoria distracts him and Triple H hits Andersen in the face with the World Heavyweight Title. Lars catches his breath and goes to the top and hits an End of the World (Swanton Bomb) and covers Andersen as Triple H calls for a referee. A referee comes in and counts one...two...but Andersen kicks out and Triple H goes nuts on the outside. Lars argues with the referee as the crowd chants "This is Awesome". Triple H gets in the ring as Lars continues to distract the referee. He picks Andersen up and goes for the Pedigree but he pushes him and sends Victoria, who was on the apron, to the outside. The referee tells Triple H to leave the ring as Lars picks the Title up again. He waits his opportunity and strikes by hitting Andersen in the head for the second time. He covers Andersen and the referee turns around for the cover and the win. The crowd boos as Lars celebrates in the ring.' '8) After the match, Lars picks the Title up and celebrates in the ring as the crowd boos. Triple H gets in the ring and yells at Lars but then raises his hand in victory. He taunts Andersen and continues to celebrate in the ring as Triple H leaves up the ramp happy with his work. Victoria recovers on the outside and celebrates with Lars in the ring. They kiss as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Back from commercial and Lilian Garcia introduces Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, who are in the ring. She announces 76,976 people in Levi's Stadium, a new attendance record. Stephanie goes on and turns on everyone by saying they're all here for her and her husband. Triple H takes the mic and heels on the corwd too, saying beating Sting was like beating all 76,976 of them. He says Andersen went down as well...will he be fired tonight? Tomorrow? He goes on about Andersen and how they own all the fans, they own the Divas, they own the Superstars...The Rock's music hits and out he comes to a huge pop.' 'The Rock takes his time getting to the ring and soaks it all in. Fans cheer for him. Rock hits the ring and they chant "This is Awesome" now. Stephanie says she gets it, people are happy to see him but need to be quiet now. Rock can't speak yet because everyone is going nuts. Rock says they don't own the fans and damn sure don't own him. Rock gets a pop for being a East Bay Boy. Rock tells them they have two choices - Triple H can go dress up like Terminator again or they can create a WrestleMania moment right here, right now. Rock gets in Triple H's face now. Triple H doesn't back down and steps up. Triple H says they had a helluva ride and he remembers kicking Rock's ass for most of it. Triple H says he has nothing to prove to Rock. Rock says Triple H has clearly left his balls in Stamford, CT. Rock readies for a fight as Triple H takes his jacket off. Stephanie gets in between them and says Rock just has a chip on his shoulder and plays up to the crowd to feed his ego. Stephanie says Rock knows that withou the McMahons, there would be no Rock.' 'She brings up Rock's father and grandfather, saying they all owe the McMahon family. Fans chant for Shane McMahon. Rock says she's talking about the Johnsons and the McMahons but the truth is she wouldn't be in power if it wasn't for Vince McMahon's Johnson. Stephanie slaps him. She asks Rock what he's going to do, hit a woman? She yells at him that this is her house, her people. She yells at Rock to get the hell out of the ring. Rock backs away and Stephanie taunts him big time. She keeps going on and Rock stops. He walks back around the ring where UFC's Ronda Rousey is sitting. Fans start chanting Rousey's name. Rousey stares Stephanie down and the crowd pops. Rousey hops the barrier and Rock walks her into the ring. A "Holy shit" chant starts as the four face off. A "Ronda's gonna kill you" chants starts. Rock says he would never hit a woman but he has a very good friend who would be happy to. Stephanie says she and Ronda are friends, Rock might not know that. Stephanie says she's a big fan and Ronda is a fan of hers. Stephanie says the Four Horsewomen were ringside for her SummerSlam match. Stephanie tells Ronda to tell everybody but she won't. Stephanie hopes Rock didn't feel Ronda's head with hopes and dreams of a WrestleMania moment. Stephanie says that's ridiculous and won't happen. Steph says in the world of MMA she would be foolish to mess with Ronda but this is the squared circle, this is her ring. Stephanie says unless Ronda is going to enjoy WrestleMania like a nice little fan, she can get the hell out. Ronda says any ring she steps into is hers. If Stephanie wants her to leave, she needs to make her.' 'Stephanie gets serious and tells Ronda to get the hell out of her ring...now. Ronda gets angry looking too. Rock says that looks means she's about to reach down Stephanie's throat and play jump rope with her Fallopian Tubes. Triple H laughs. He says that's the last thing Rock is going to say about his wife. Rock hears him and agrees...Rock decks Triple H and fights him into the corner. Triple H comes out stumbling and Ronda takes him down. Stephanie tells Ronda not to touch her husband again. Stephanie gets in her face and runs her mouth. Stephanie swings but Ronda blocks her and grabs her arm. Stephanie screams and goes down. Ronda picks her back up by her arm and shoves her back to the mat. Stephanie retreats out of the ring with Triple H. Rock says that's called being owned and that's the biggest WrestleMania moment of the night with The Rock and Ronda Rousey leaying the SmackDown on their candy asses. Rock and Ronda stand tall as Triple H backs up the ramp with Stephanie. Rock and Triple H have words. Rock raises Ronda's arm as the crowd pops and his music plays.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Undertaker sits up and his music hits as we go to replays. Taker drops to one knee like he does and poses as fireworks go off.' 'Backstage, Eden catches up with Andersen and wants to know what his going on, after what Triple H did in the ring earlier tonight. Andersen smiles and says when you go into the ring, everyday you expect things to go your way....sometimes people are stupid and reject that but he does not care what happened in the ring because there is always Plan B and tomorrow on RAW, everyone will find out what Andersen is capable off. He winks at her and leaves.' We go to commercial. '10) During the match, Reings with a spear. Lesnar goes to the corner but gets hit with another spear for a very close 2 count. They get up and Lesnar catches Reigns in a F5 as the crowd pops. Seth Rollins' music hits and out he comes. He's cashing in Money in the Bank. Rollins knocks Reigns out of the ring and goes to Lesnar. Rollins nails a Curb Stomp and waits for him to get back up. Lesnar catches him in the F5 but Reigns hits them with a spear. Rollins with a Curb Stomp on Reigns for the win and the title.' '10) After the match, the crowd goes nuts as Rollins begins his celebration. We go to replays. We come back with fireworks going off as Rollins celebrates with his WWE Title.' End of the Main Show.